familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Drum (disambiguation)
A drum is a musical instrument. Drum or drums may also refer to: People * Clan Irvine/Barons of Drum, dynasty with surname "Irvine" occupying Drum Castle in Aberdeenshire * Andrew B. Drum (1883–1955), officer in the United States Marine Corps * Augustus Drum (1815–1858), Democratic member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Pennsylvania * Chris Drum (born 1974), New Zealand cricketer * Damian Drum (born 1960), Australian politician and former footballer and coach * George W. Drum (1925–1997), early leader in automobile club circles * Henry Drum, American politician * Hugh Aloysius Drum (1879–1951), American general for whom Fort Drum is named * Joseph Drum (1874–1926), American footballer and coach * Julius Drum (1958–2007), Native American actor * Kevin Drum (born 1958), American political blogger * Marcus Drum (born 1987), Australian footballer * Maximilian Drum (born 1991), German footballer * Richard C. Drum (1825–1909), Adjutant General of the United States Army from 1880 to 1889 Places * Drum (Wales), a mountain in Wales * Drum Castle, a castle in Aberdeenshire, Scotland * Drum, County Armagh, a townland in County Armagh, Northern Ireland * Drum, County Londonderry, a townland in County Londonderry, Northern Ireland * Drum GAC, a Gaelic Athletic Association club based in Drum, County Londonderry, Northern Ireland * Drum, County Roscommon, a village in the Republic of Ireland * Drum Islands, in the Canadian territory of Nunavut * Drum Manor Forest Park, a forest close to the Sperrin Mountains and Lough Neagh, Northern Ireland * Drum, Mariposa County, California, former town in California * Drum, Nevada County, California, former town in California * Drum, Placer County, California, former town in California * Fort Drum, New York, the home of the 10th Mountain Division in the United States Army * The Drum Arts Centre, London, set up in 1974 by Cy Grant and John Mapondera * The Drum (Arts Centre) in Birmingham, England * "The Drum", nickname of Frank Erwin Center, home court of the University of Texas at Austin's basketball teams Drums and drum-shaped items * Drum (communication), a communication device ** Talking drum * Drum (container), a type of cylindrical container * Drum brake, an automotive braking system * Drum kit (or drum set or trap set), a collection of drums, cymbals, and potentially other percussion instruments * Drum magazine, a cylindrical container for ammunition * Drum memory, an early form of computer memory used in the 1950s and 1960s * Drum or tholobate, in architecture, the lower part of a dome or cupola in the shape of a cylinder or prism * Electronic drum, in which sound is generated by an electronic waveform generator or sampler instead of by acoustic vibration * Drum, the photoreceptor in a laser printer Biology * Drum (fish), any of several fish in the family Sciaenidae Brands * Drum (tobacco), a brand of tobacco, owned by parent company Imperial Tobacco * ''Drum'' (yacht), a yacht Books and magazines * Drum!, an educational American drumming magazine * ''Drum'' (American magazine), an LGBT-interest magazine * ''Drum'' (South African magazine), a South African magazine * ''The Drum'' (novel), by A.E.W. Mason * Fredric Drum, protagonist of the Fredric Drum series of novels by Norwegian author Gert Nygårdshaug Film and TV * ''Drum'' (1976 film), a sequel to the 1975 film Mandingo * ''Drum'' (2004 film), a film about a journalist of Drum magazine * ''Drum'' (2016 film), an Iranian drama film set in Tehran * "Drum", a 2002 television ident for BBC Two from the 'Personality' series * ''The Drum'' (1934 film), a British film directed by Sinclair Hill * ''The Drum'' (1938 film), a film starring Sabu, Raymond Massey and Roger Livesey * ''The Drum'' (TV program), an Australian current affairs show Music * The Drums (band), rock band from New York * ''Drum'' (album), the first release from band Hugo Largo * Drum (EP), by Local H Songs * "Drum" (MØ song), 2016 * "Drums", a song by Jesus Jones from Culture Vulture ! * "Drums", an improvisational song performed by the percussionists of the rock group the Grateful Dead * "Drums", a song by P-MODEL from ONE PATTERN * "Drums", a song by Johnny Cash from Bitter Tears: Ballads of the American Indian * "The Drum", a 1971 hit song for Bobby Sherman Acronyms * DRUM Dodge Revolutionary Union Movement, Detroit, Michigan-based labor and political organization See also * Cylinder (geometry), for cylindrical objects in contexts such as machinery sometimes referred to as drums * Drum line (disambiguation) * Drumming (disambiguation) * drumlin Category:Disambiguation pages with surname-holder lists